


Другими глазами

by from_the_wood



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_wood/pseuds/from_the_wood
Summary: Глазами легилимента, или что Куини нашла в этом несуразном пекаре





	

На Куини Голдштейн смотрит не-маг — несуразный, сильно потеющий человечек в дешевом костюме. Кто он ей? Никто. Чужак, по глупой случайности пострадавший от их мира. Впрочем, жизнерадостный и добрый, старается не забыть о вежливости – ему бы ужин, лекарство, потом обливиэйт, вот и все.

Странно, но в глазах Якоба Ковальски она видит себя прекрасной феей из книг — всемогущей, всесильной, неведомой. Ей не приходит в голову, что не-мага может так впечатлить простой штрудель, но как же это красиво, и сложно, и странно, и невозможно видится его глазами — отмена законов тяготения и невесомости, сила, в воздухе сворачивающая тонкое тесто в рулет, тепло, для которого не нужен жар никакой печи, ваниль и корица, ее руки, вокруг которых вьются ломтики яблок и изюм, ее улыбка, негромкий смех Тины, царящая в доме магия…  
«Посмотри на меня, » — думает она, зная, что Якоб не cможет прочесть ее мыслей, — «Не отводи взгляда, » — просит она про себя, пусть и знает, что будет потом.

Куини знает, какое впечатление производит на мужчин. Разумеется, рано или поздно он представляет ее голой: вьются локоны по белым плечам, темнеют розовые губы под его поцелуями, затуманены глаза, раскраснелись щеки, розовый шелк скользит по фарфоровой коже, и вот она уже под ним — тут он видит себя как со стороны. Ай да герой-любовник: животик волосатый, ляжки толстые, шрам на них страшный. Да ты ее раздавишь, потная твоя туша, ну вот куда тебе, а?

И в cамих мыслях он отходит от нее, чуть посмеиваясь над собой. Ну и угораздило же так попасть! Какая красивая девушка — королек, птичка золотая, фея-принцесса, как в бабушкиной сказке. Очень добрая, как и ее сестра, они нам доверяют, раз позвали к себе, и тут уж нужно быть просто последней сволочью…

Куини понятия не имеет, какие у него ляжки, но готова расцеловать его просто так. Он — фантазер, и у него нет ни злобы, ни зависти, ни страха перед новым, лишь восторг перед волшебством – и веселье сквозь старую грусть.  
Хотелось бы ей иногда смотреть на мир такими глазами.

 

 

***

Двадцать авроров расстреливают нечисть — сгусток тьмы, черной крови, жидкой грязи. Под вспышками заклятий обскур сжимается и дергается все слабее. Двадцать авроров не знают, что расстреливают подростка, мечтавшего о магии. В ушах у Куини звучит крик отчаяния и смерти, отпущенная на свободу ярость, азарт убийства: сейчас ты будешь наш!

У Куини кружится голова от чужой боли и смерти. Якоб хватает ее за локоть, прижимает к себе. Картинка перед глазами плывет, дрожит, меняется. Отпущенная на свободу ярость, жажда мести, азарт убийства: немец случайно забрел за линию фронта! Опомнившись, он кидается бежать, спотыкаясь по развороченной снарядами земле, но взвод уже выбрал его своей мишенью. Очередь мимо, чтобы напугать, потом в ногу, немец падает, приподнимается, вскидывает руки — «Сдаюсь! Не стреляйте!» — сдергивает с головы бинт и падает замертво, не успев взмахнуть своим белым флагом.

Сгусток тьмы разлетается грязными, страшными клочьями, медленно оседающими на пол станции, кружась, как листья на ветру. Авроры опускают палочки. Все закончилось.

Взвод медленно подходит к идиоту немцу с дурацким белым флагом. Молодой, глупый, жестокий, смертельно уставший капитан Ковальски забирает у него бинт и прячет в карман.

Куини отворачивается. Якоб смотрит ей прямо в глаза. «Мы совсем озверели. Был конец войны. Лето восемнадцатого».

Они зарывают его на кладбище, на краю обугленного от обстрелов леса. Здесь полно безымянных крестов и земля смердит от мертвых тел. Капитан Ковальски достает из кармана грязный от крови бинт, вешает его на крест, как знамя, отмечает у себя имя — потом отдать другой стороне для списка погибших.

Вот так он и живет, и Куини будто пробирается в его голову и смотрит его глазами. Прошло уже десять лет, Якоб может с этим жить, а она не знает, как жить с тем, что произошло сегодня. Не здесь и не сейчас, когда вокруг тридцать человек, госпожа президент, начальник отдела правопорядка, авроры — и растерзанный в клочья подросток, для которого не нашлось ни волшебной палочки, ни сочувствия, ни справедливости, ни шанса сдаться перед смертью.

 

 

***

Куини прощается с Якобом Ковальски. Он не-маг, ему положено забыть обо всем. Сказка закончилась, злодей повержен, дождь смоет все воспоминания.  
В груди — в его и ее груди — поднимаются волной отрицание, гнев, застарелая горечь, краткая дикая, жгучая зависть – и опадает, не задев ее. Якоб не дает волю ни гневу, ни зависти, все пытаясь напоследок думать о хорошем: спасибо, вам, ребят, что это все со мной было. Не должно было, а случилось. Хорошо, что так вышло. Мне, видимо, пора.

«Это как проснуться, » — говорит Якоб и моргает, чтоб не было видно слез.

В блестящих от солнца струях ливня вырастает из развалин небоскреб, ровно встают стальные опоры, из обугленной крошки собирается бетон перекрытий, а из осколков — чистое стекло. На крыше стоит волшебник, водит палочкой — репаро, репаро, этого не было, просто дождь прошел, не было ничего.

Куини смотрит картинки из чужой памяти: безглазые остовы домов в разрушенных селах под Марной, крест на рухнувшем шпиле церкви, распаханную снарядами землю, июльские голые деревья без листьев и ветвей, стволы иссечены железным огнем. И так в половине Европы, где не было никакого «репаро». Куини замирает в ожидании упрека, но упрека нет.

Якоб смотрит на вырастающий небоскреб, распрямляющиеся фонари, расчищенную от завалов дорогу, гладкий асфальт, мокрый от дождя. Как хорошо, когда есть магия. «Скажи, вы можете возвращать мертвых?»

Перед ее и его глазами встают расстрелянный в упор мальчик-пуританин с нелепой стрижкой, полк Якоба, неведомые Куини сослуживцы, торговцы, соседи, вся нью-йоркская беднота. Якоб представляет погибших под завалами и невольно видит знакомые лица. «Если сможешь, верни мальца».

Куини мутит. «Прости меня, прости. Мы не умеем возвращать мертвых».  
Она бы пошла за ним куда угодно — нет сил оставаться в своей памяти. Ей плохо, и Якоб это видит. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы она вышла с ним под дождь, и эту мысль он отбрасывает тоже. «Ты сама решишь, помнить тебе или нет. Я тебя люблю, но должен это забыть, а ты лучше забудь меня, королек мой золотой, забудь же».

Якоб Ковальски шагает под дождь забвения, закрывает глаза и ждет.  
В последний миг Куини кидается к нему, целует мокрые губы. Пусть это забудется и не изменит ничего, но это было, это было, это было.

Она стоит в переходе, магически укрывшись от его глаз, и видит, как промокший нелепый человек забывает ее поцелуй. Человек идет домой под дождем, опустив голову. Он не то что бы грустит – он в отчаянии. Ему отказали в кредите на булочную, да еще в своем единственном приличном костюме попал под дождь. Впрочем, на консервной фабрике ему не понадобится костюм.

Куини все смотрит его глазами и не может идти, потому что плохо видит дорогу; Тина и Ньют отводят ее домой.

 

 

***

Все хорошо, Королек, все как прежде: Тина восстановлена на службе, Ньют уехал, мистер Грейвз вернулся, вернул себе украденное лицо, и стал почти такой, как раньше, только болен и поседел. Королек вернулась на службу, разносила кофе, звенела каблучками, улыбалась, заглушая шум в голове.

Все хорошо, Королек, все забыто. Волшебный дождь смыл кровь и пыль с улиц, краску с газетных заголовков: семнадцать погибших в том «самом дождливом ноябре» стали жертвами урагана, и повезло тем из них, у кого была страховка жизни и имущества, а прочим не повезло. Семнадцать погибших, сто двадцать три забывших тех, кто умер.

Иногда ей тоже хотелось забыть. Иногда она готова была просить Тину лишить ее памяти. Она не сделала этого только потому, что видела воочию, как стираются воспоминания заклятием забвения. Раньше она вряд ли задумалась бы об этом.

Якоб Ковальски забыл ее. Он открыл свою булочную, исполнил свою мечту, он счастлив. Они расплатились с ним за любовь и дружбу волшебным серебром. Другие не получили и этого.  
Ее он не помнит. Иногда он думает о том, что случилось в тот день, когда он забылся настолько, что испортил свой единственный костюм. Наверно, напился с горя; он удивляется сам себе — не было же привычки пить.

Якобу Ковальски снятся волшебные звери на знакомых улицах, лазоревый пернатый змей, почему-то живущий в чайнике, умильный утконос, с чего-то ворующий золото, гроза с бурей и молниями, поцелуй незнамо с кем под дождем. Милли вернула ему кольцо. Наверно, это Милли поцеловала его на прощание. Ему снится война, но в снах все смещается, сбивается, меняется, и он не сразу может понять, что. Он узнает окрестности Марны, еле узнает линию фронта. Но дым от снарядов не рассеивается, в черном дыме сверкают молнии и гоняются за ним, как живая тварь.

В свободный день он покупает билет в публичную библиотеку, всматривается в пожелтевшие от времени страницы газет, в яркие иллюстрации энциклопедий. Нет, это сон: никакой дым ни за кем не гонялся, даже дым от немецких дьявольских снарядов. Даже на Амазонке нет такого пернатого змея. Значит, сон.

 

 

***

Нельзя закрыть глаза на то, что видела, нельзя забыть то, что когда-то было.  
Королек заглядывает в головы и других не-магов. Мэри-Энн, уже не Модести, удочеренная еще раз, помнит, что в урагане погиб ее брат, но не помнит похорон, потому что их не было, пугается всего острого, заливается слезами, увидев указку в руке учительницы. Сенатор Шоу дважды в неделю, в пять часов вечера отправляется к новомодному врачу, на кушетке рассказывает про раннее детство и оскорбления, нанесенные ему матерью и другими женщинами. Врач уверен: где-то здесь ключ к убеждению сенатора, что смерть его сына — не просто несчастный случай, а атака правящей миром неведомой и зловредной силы. Сенатор знает, что дело не совсем в этом, но не может понять, в чем — и раз за разом водитель отвозит его туда, где он ворошит свое прошлое и все не находит ответа.

Королек не может не читать мыслей не-магов, не может забыть о том, что увидела у Якоба; не может забыть Якоба; ничего не может поделать с этим.

 

 

***

Куини печет штрудель, улыбаясь самой себе, заглядывается на красоту и тайну когда-то привычной магии — отмену законов тяготения и невесомости, силу, сворачивающую тесто в рулет, теплу, для которого не нужен жар никакой печи —  
и не замечает, как сталкивает со стола чашку.  
Куини касается палочкой — осколки вновь собираются в целое, и котята на гладком фарфоре, как прежде, охотятся за клубком. Она вспоминает свои-чужие воспоминания, тот лес, разгромленную церковь, горелые хлопья, осевшие на рельсы… Чашка вновь разбивается, оказавшись на полу.

— Тина, я чашку разбила.  
Тина касается ее палочкой — чашка как целая, котята гоняются за клубком — и протягивает Корольку. Королек заливается слезами.  
— Тина, Обливиэйт не работает. Точнее, работает не так. Как будто ты запираешь дверь… да, ты не вспомнишь, что за дверью. Ты даже, возможно, забудешь о двери, но дверь останется в реальности, и дверь будет заперта; наткнешься на нее — не забудешь!  
Тина поднимает голову: последние месяцы тоже вымотали ее.  
— Знаешь, я бы рада… закрыть некоторые двери. Когда захожу в лифт, думаю о том, что на минус десятом. Помнишь?  
— Я помню, Тина. — Странно было бы забыть тот день, когда твою сестру приговорили к казни ни за что.  
— Я все думаю… я так рада, что это был не мистер Грейвз. Человек с его лицом, но не он. Правда, я не думала, что это технически возможно.

За полдня, волей одного человека, без суда, оглашения приговора и апелляции!  
— Я тоже не думала.

Тина молчит. Только она и знает, что творится у сестры в голове.  
— Хочешь, я достану вам билет до Англии.  
— Нет, говорит она. — Нет. Якоб счастлив здесь, у него свое дело…

 

 

***

Иногда она приходит в его булочную погреться в тепле его мыслей. У Якоба в витрине волшебные твари, клыки из марципана, рога из теста. Его выпечка нарасхват. Он, кажется, счастлив. Якоб не видит Кухни — она приходит под иллюзией.  
Иногда она мечтает о том, что войдет к нему, не прячась под чужим лицом, звеня каблучками, тряхнув золотыми кудряшками, и он вспомнит.  
Она не знает, чего боится больше — того, что он вспомнит ее или того, что не вспомнит.

Да, Якоб точно вспомнит ее. Тот дождь стирает дурные мысли, а он полюбил наш мир. Она ему напомнит. Да, Куини может отменить заклятие, купить зелье, зачаровать.  
Нет, она не может все исправить. Она не может воскресить мертвых, не может оправдаться, потому что таков закон, и закон несправедлив. Якоб может вспомнить все и не простить ее, вспомнить и не забыть обиды, вспомнить и отказаться от мира, куда ему дорога и так закрыта. И так дальше жить, пока воспоминание не превратиться в горечь.

 

 

***

Королек стоит перед дверью булочной. Там полно народу, и ее то и дело задевают покупатели. Она оделась в розовое, как тогда: шляпку надела ровно ту же, туфли те же самые — у них отвалился каблук, но Тина починила одним касанием палочки.  
Ну же — войти как человек, без иллюзии, без отвода глаз, без страха…  
Войти, звякнуть в колокольчик, улыбнуться.


End file.
